Christmas Tales
by rizahawkeye21
Summary: a little ficlet of DMHG Christmas stories. a few of them are graphic so mind the rating. 1st M story so please help me out and review! 3:It was a dream, get over it. DISCONTIUED FOR NOW
1. Christmas Morning

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own hp at all, just the plots—sort of.**

**Story One**

_**Christmas Morning**_

--

Morning comes. I groggily open my eyes to a smooth, muscular pale chest. I smile softly and snuggle a bit closer.

"Morning sleepyhead." A masculine voice whispers in my ear. My smile widens.

"Meh." I grumble sleepily. I try to cuddle closer. I don't wanna wake up. No matter if it IS Christmas morning. He chuckles in my ear.

"You certainly aren't a morning person." He decides.

"Obviously." I mumble. Again he chuckles.

For a few minutes there is silence—but it's a peaceful silence. Lying here with him, I feel a wave of contentment wash over me. I look up into his beautiful, swirling gray eyes and find the same emotion reflecting back at me. My heart melts every time he looks at me like that. I still can't believe we're together.

"You think too much Mia." My nickname. Gods above! I love it when he calls me that. The way he says it; it's so sensual and breathtaking—it makes me sigh.

His smile is equally incredible. The way the corners of his full, pale lips curve upright—it makes me think wicked thoughts—thoughts I blush thinking about… like I am right now.

"My Mia, a bit flushed are we?" he teases. I flush darker at his words.

"Draco!" I playfully hit the arm that's holding onto me.

"Geez you're abusive." Draco jokes.

"I am not." I shoot back teasingly, swatting at his shoulder again.

"My point proven." He beams one of his charming smiles at me and I giggle.

Draco draws me in an embrace; kissing my forehead tenderly while rubbing my back. I nestle my head into his neck and place an affectionate kiss near his Adam's apple. He wiggles as I do so; it's kinda funny watching a teenage boy wriggle like he does.

"What are you laughing at?" he inquires humorously.

"You." I reply coyly.

"Oh really?" his response is equally playful.

"Yes." I answer confidently.

Unexpectedly, Draco rolls us over so he's pinning me to the mattress. He smirks at me and I feel myself grow hot—the redness creeping up to my cheeks.

"Draco!" I exclaim in surprise and try to push him off.

"Yes?" he feigns innocence. I roll my eyes.

"Can you please get off?" I ask politely, "You're heavy." he gasps.

"Mia!" he cries. I laugh at his vanity. Sometimes I wonder why he was born a man—why the guy upstairs injected so much narcissism into him, I'll never know.

"Draco!" I imitate him. I couldn't help but laugh. Then I caught the look on Draco's face and I knew I was in trouble. The evil yet lustful look in his eye—it gets to me. I feel my breath hitch and I notice a warm feeling grow in the pit of my stomach.

Suddenly he's straddling me—his legs rubbing against each of my wide-spread hips and his hands have found their way to my tummy. His fingertips skate across the pale, creamy skin that resides there. Up, up they rise—underneath the shirt I stole from him to sleep in last night.

"Draco…" I whisper his name. I'm unsure—unsure of where this is leading. Am I ready to take the next step? What about the future? What –

"Mia." He murmurs in reply. I open my eyes. I didn't even know I _had_ closed them. I search his face and land on his eyes—his eyes have changed. They're so beautiful and loving—not cold and emotionless. So full of… of love. Of his love for me. I want to cry. I've never had anyone look at me like this. I feel loved. Wanted. But I don't. I don't wanna cry in front of him and have him worry about me.

His fingers have emerged from beneath my skin to unfasten the buttons holding my makeshift night gown closed. His fingers are nimble as they unhurriedly slip the button through its hole, exposing more of my smooth white skin. He silently pushed the material to the sides officially revealing my breasts. His eyes are glued there and suddenly I feel very self conscious. I move to cover them with my arms. I don't know why I'm going through with this now. I mean, **I **am barely able to look at them in the mirror let alone have Draco look at them. I'm disgusted with them. I won't blame him for feeling the same. My wrists are grabbed by his hands.

"No." he murmurs soothingly. He covers my hands with his and pulls them from my chest to his bare one. I take over and lightly outline his chest. Draco presses against my palms. It's when I flick my thumb over his right nipple on accident that he moans. The sound coming from his mouth startles me but he grins. He leans down and places a passionate kiss on my lips. The sensation breaks something in me and I become more responsive.

I meet him for our kisses instead of lying back letting him do everything. My hands slip down further to the waistband of his pajama pants. I capture his bottom lip in between my teeth and bite him softly. The vibration of his groan travels from his voice box, through our connected lips, down, down past my stomach to my core. I shiver beneath him as a ripple of pleasure washes over me as his hands play with my bosom.

I get hot the moment his large hands cup them. Softly his thumbs brush the undersides of my breast, sending unbelievable passion through my body like a jolt of lightning. I let out a strangled whimper. Oh heavens above! It feels so good. Just when I thought I couldn't undergo any more of his torturous touches, I found that I could. His mouth descends to my chest and encases my right breast in his hot mouth. I practically scream while his lips go to town.

Draco lifts his eyes to meet mine which are heavy-lidded. He chuckles and returns to draining me of awareness. His cold nose nuzzles my left breast and I push up as a reaction. The emotions coursing through my mortal body are mind-blowing. I've never felt like this. It's as if I'm intoxicated and haven't a clue what I'm doing but I do. I know what I'm doing. I'm lying half naked under my boyfriend whose currently tonguing my breast.

I drag his lips from where they reside to mine. I kiss him. This kiss isn't as soft and loving as the ones before. It's more animalistic. More carnal. Lustful. Erotic. It's a frenzied moment and I'm loving it.

I have to gasp to keep from suffocating. Draco's lips shift down from mine—peaking away at my right cheek—to my neck. His nipping and suckling create the raw cries and breathy moans that emit from my throat. For awhile I can't believe I'm making these noises. The sounds you hear that make that feeling in your lower abdomen tighten. But then I know it's me and a wetness pools between my legs.

Draco then surprises me in grinding his hips into mine. I go mental. I thrust my pelvis upwards towards the ceiling into Draco's. He lets out a choked exclamation and returns the favor by rubbing his hard-on against my panties. It's a battle of the sexes… literally! Back and forth we make each other pant, gasp, and scream. My hands fumble; they're trying to untie the drawstring of his pants.

"Here, let me help you…" Draco breathes. One of his hands leaves my breasts and I whimper at the loss. He pulls lightly on the string and the bow comes undone. I savagely pushed them down over his thighs with my hands; using my feet to push them all the way off. Now all's he's left in is his boxers.

Because I move my legs, Draco now lay cradled between them. I scream wildly as he loops a finger underneath the elastic of my undergarment and snaps it against my skin. Excruciatingly slowly, Draco tugs them over my hips, down my thighs baring the crux between my legs to him. He's frozen on top of me and I'm scared. I bite my lip hard, nearly drawing blood.

I've never liked myself down there. I mean I've 'checked' myself out and I didn't like what I saw. I thought it only added to my ugliness and obviously, Draco must agree too. I turn my head away from his blond one. I am unable to look at him. I can feel the tears starting to swell up in my eyes. They are threatening to fall but I boldly hold them back. I expect him to get off of me and begin to tell me what a filthy mud blood whore I am. I brace myself for his shouts but they don't come.

Instead one of his fingers wispily skims down from my belly button to my center. My head instantly swivels back to him. He's staring right at me. He cradles my left cheek in his hands and I lay there coldly, willing myself not to move into his gentle hand. His thumb glides across my cheekbone.

"Mia…" he whispers to me. I feel a force painfully clutch at my heart and I feel a wetness on my cheeks and the vision of Draco on top of me becomes blurry. He takes both of his hands and holds my head while his thumbs dry the tears that have spilt.

"Don't cry Mia. Please don't cry. His voice is soft and concerned. I can't take it. I start to bawl.

I don't really pay attention to the encouraging whispers of 'it's ok' in my ear. All I can think about it how ridiculous I am. I'm crying while my boyfriend is trying to make love to me on Christmas morning. I cry even harder at the thought of how pathetic I am. I'm shaken out of my stupor his hands lightly tapping the sides of my face.

"Mia. Mia." He begins. I hear a slight tweak in his voice, "Mia, why are you crying? If you don't want to do this it's ok, I understand…" he trails off. I shake my head.

"It-it's not t-that." My voice quivers. I can't speak—it's like a frog lodged itself in my throat.

"What is it then?" he asks somewhat persistently. Again I answer no. "No it's nothing; it's ridiculous." I want to say but the words won't come out.

Comfortingly, Draco presses sweet kisses to my forehead, cheeks, nose and lips. He just holds me for a while. Together we lie in his bed with our bodies naked and intertwined. The tears have dried on my cheeks.

"Mia it's ok." He tries to reassure me. His hands travel from my cheeks down my neck, across my chest, over my abdomen to my hips where he grips them firmly but gently.

"You're beautiful Mia." He whispers against my collarbone, nibbling and sucking my neck. His words give me courage and I let my fingers trail down over his stomach to his groin. I hear his breath snag in his throat and I can feel the pulsing of his heart beat on my breast.

"Mia—" he starts but he's too late. My fingers wrap around his cock. He sucks a breath through his teeth. It's like he's hyperventilating and I feel like laughing but I don't. Leisurely I stroke it—every once in a while giving a good squeeze earning a hiss from the Slytherin above me.

"Please," Draco gasps, "Mia you have to stop or else I'll—"

Again his words are too late. Suddenly a liquid has coated itself over my hand and my ears pick up Draco's moans. He has lost the strength to support himself and drops onto my body. I don't mind. His weight is soothing. After his breathing is regained he looks up at me. His eyes are somewhat glassy. I smirk just a little.

While we share a staring contest I don't notice where his right hand is heading. Then I _feel_ it. Draco eases a single digit into my wet core. My eyes roll into the back of my head and I open my mouth in a silent scream of ecstasy.

In and out he thrusts the finger. I moan out loud when he drives a second finger in. Again and again I shriek out of pleasure. The little feeling earlier has become a monster. Hammering the sides of my abdomen trying to get out—to release itself into the world. I exclaim as the monster freezes only to explode within me. A tsunami of bliss washes over me nearly drowning me.

"DRACO!" I cry to the ceiling as I thrust my hips skywards. I feel satisfied, satiated… it's a good feeling. I'm wheezing so badly because I'm out of breath.

"Yes?" he teases. I'm so tired to argue with him so I smile back at him. He smirks sexily and kisses me slightly roughly on my lips. Our hips brush and I tremble as I feel the distinct hardness of his cock between my legs. He moves into position. I wait for the pain to come. It doesn't.

I open my eyes to meet a pair of concerned full-moon-on-the-water eyes looking back at me.

"Mia, this may hurt." Draco whispers. I nod. He lovingly kisses my forehead one last time before inching into my slit. I cry at the slight discomfort but Draco captures my mouth in a kiss while he finally sheaths himself entirely into my body. I feel the prickling of tears under my closed eyes. I don't cry this time though.

He was still for a moment—letting me get used to the intrusion, allowing me to calm down. He begins to move his hips against mine slowly and my mouth lets out a series of moans. My ears detect his occasional moans when our lower halves meet to mesh together. Then I feel that feeling again—the one where I know I'm going to break.

"Oh Draco!" I yell hoarsely. "Oh Merlin!"

I can't hold out any longer so I let the tension go. Last time a tsunami washed over me, this time my world crashed into me. I have to blink several times to get rid of the twinkling white stars behind my eyes. Soon after though, I hear a groan escape from Draco's mouth announcing his release. A lukewarm liquid enters my body and I suck in a breath of shock.

He drops back down onto my body out of air. His hot breath blow on my cold breasts. I sigh in contentment. I run my finger through his hair over and over relishing in the softness of it.

"Draco—" I realize what has happened.

"I got it." he pulls out of me wearily and reaches for his wand on the night stand. With a swish and a flick he casts a contraceptive charm on my tummy and falls exhausted a top my body.

"I love you Draco." I whisper into his ear brushing his long sparkling white out of his eyes. He smiles without opening his eyes.

"I love you more Mia." He answers.

I cast a glance outside and watch the snow outside the window fall.

_A lovely Christmas this Christmas turned out to be. _I think with a smirk spreading on my face.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: yeah... um first time writing something explicit like this so be gentle please. Hope you liked it anyway ;) Oh! and I dedicate this fic to a friend named Ray and Flying Buggy who helped me tremendously by encouraging me to continue. Love you both ;)**


	2. Not So Alone on Christmas Eve

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own hp at all, just the plots—sort of.**

**Story Two**

_**Not So Alone on Christmas Eve**_

---

The week before Christmas had begun horribly for one Hermione Granger.

I had woken up one morning rather earlier than usual to discover that the various presents at the foot of my bed weren't mine. The gifts belonged to Lavender. Thinking the house elves messed up, I checked out the foot of Lavender's bed. Nothing there.

"Where are all my presents?" the girl in question asked. I blankly stared at the girl whose eyes were welling up with tears.

"They're over there." I pointed to my bed. Lavender cocked her head at me.

"And just _why_ are my presents over there?" she asked rather rudely.

"The house elves screwed up. They placed _your _presents at the foot of _my _bed instead of _yours_." I replied kindly though biting back an insult at the pretty girl.

"Oh really? Blaming the house elves?! I'm really shocked Hermione! I never took you one for stealing…" she narrowed her eyes. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. I was appalled that she would even _think_ I would do such a thing as accusing the poor, unpaid house elves.

"I wasn't dumping the responsibility of your misplaced presents on the house elves! And I _certainly _didn't take your presents!" I tried to explain to Lavender.

"Sure you did. Now you're covering your slip up." Lavender shot back. She was glaring at me while I was left to stare at her.

"I didn't—" I tried to redeem myself but she cut me off.

"Stop. I _know _you did it," Lavender interrupted, "stop trying to make yourself seem innocent. You are really horrible Hermione; I can't believe I have to live with _you_."

"But—but—" I tried.

"No. Save it." She twirled around haughtily and scampered down the staircase to breakfast, leaving me there gapping like a goldfish.

That's how my week began. Terrific no?

It turned out that I didn't receive my gifts anyway. A few days before the actual Christmas Day I received Beauty Tips for Witches by The Witch Weekly Staff from Ginny and numerous sorts of candies from Harry and Ron. Although, I'd have to say that the chocolate mousse mug they got me hit the spot. But later that morning, it came to bite me in the butt by giving me a horrible stomach ache. I had to miss most of first class because of it. By then though, I didn't understand what Professor Flitwick was talking about and I tuned everything out. Luckily daydreaming and staring mindlessly out the window beside me, actually let my head clear.

Unfortunately however, the Professor called on me to explain to the class about the proper technique of the Banishing Charm. I blinked rather stupidly at him racking my brain for the answer. I stood and cleared my throat. Then I felt it. The feeling of every eye in the classroom on you. _Especially_ Lavender Brown's fierce and glaring gaze.

A shiver ran through my body and my face had grown warm but I pushed the feelings away. Clearing my throat again, I swished once and flicked twice while pronouncing the incantation clearly—or so I thought. I must have spoken the charm incorrectly because the spell back fired. I flew backward with such force that when I hit the stone wall, it knocked me unconscious.

Nearly a day or two later I awoke to the ceiling staring back at me; and not to mention a pounding headache. I tried to sit up but immediately I was pushed back down. I groaned. The hammering of my head grew worse.

"In the Infirmary twice in less than two days Miss Granger? That's quite unusual." Ms. Pomfrey observed me with a questioning expression. I brought a hand to my head and rubbed it.

"Yes, quite." I replied rather impolitely. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her thin brown eyebrow arch. I scoffed. How was it that every other woman was pretty except for me? Even the bitch Lavender was much more attractive than I was. Ms. Pomfrey was appealing in her own way while me; I'm the definition of Plain Jane. I'm shaken out of my thoughts by the nurse.

"Take this every hour on the hour okay?" Ms. Pomfrey handed me a corked bottle. I nodded and winced when I felt my head give an extra painful throb. She looked at my thoroughly concerned.

"Why don't you take a drink now?" She advised. I didn't hesitate to do so. I took a swig and instantly I wanted to spit it back out. Reluctantly I swallowed the awful, putrid concoction.

"Good." Ms. Pomfrey nodded her head in approval, "You may leave now Miss Granger. I advise you to stay out of trouble this time." I didn't reply. It's not as if I wanted to be here. She speaks as if I got myself thrown into her infirmary on _purpose._ I sighed and removed myself from the room.

I checked my watch. It was nearly ten thirty—lunch. I didn't find it worth running all the way to Herbology only to get there as soon as the bell dismissed the students, _and_ have points deducted from Gryffindor. My only other option was the Library.

As soon as I sat myself at my table in the Library the bell issued throughout the school. I was right for once. Eventually though my stomach began to growl. Holding my tummy, I gathered my supplies and stuffed them into my bag. Of course with my luck, at the door someone ran into my shoulder making me not only lose my balance, but let the books I was carrying fall to the floor.

I glared up at the body that ran into me and my eyes darkened further. Draco Malfoy stood in front of me; his arms crossed against his chest and an evil grin slapped upon his face, which, by the way, was growing enormously as each second past. Standing behind him was Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini seeming snooty and stuck-up as per usual. If I could've see my own face right then I would've seen the pure, white hot hatred burning deep within my molten chocolate eyes. I sure hope he saw the unadulterated loathed expression, but his face gave no notation of it. If it was possible, my dislike sunk even deeper.

"Why, if it isn't the incompetent mud blood. Pretty entertaining show you put on in Charms. I was the unfortunate one to scrap you off the floor and heave you to the Infirmary on Flitwick's orders. I had to miss the rest of class to take a shower and remove all your dirty diseases from my body." Malfoy drawled out. I could feel my blood boil at his comments but I did my best to cover my anger.

"Yeah you should've seen yourself mud blood. Sprawled across the floor like the whore you are." Pansy Parkinson sneered at me. My body temperature rose a few degrees and I clinched my fists.

"Oooooo is the mud blood angry? Whatchya gonna do about it? Huh mud blood?" She shoved the words in my face. I was ready to grip her neck and thrust her words back down her throat hoping—no _praying_—that she choked on them.

I collected the few books I had been carrying and rose to my feet. The fingernails of my left hand dug into my palm, breaking the skin. I jostled the volumes I was holding so I had a better grasp on them.

My gaze traveled back on the Slytherin Trio. My eyes rested on Parkinson. Fixating a cold, heartless yet vicious glare in the blonde bimbo's direction, I watched as her pupils dilated in fear. A rare smirk stretched across my face at her fright.

"I don't have to do anything." I answered her questions. Swinging around, I took a step towards the exit.

"Then you're more of a coward than I thought you were." She called out in retaliation. That, was it. I dropped my books to the side, not turning around just yet.

"A coward am I?" I asked in a low, dangerous and might I add, unsteady voice. There was no reply. I turned around, my eyes flashing with venom. A wicked grin tugged at the corners of my lips. I took a few lazy, yet strutting steps forward, right before the unintelligent tart. My finger reached out to her flawless slender cheek.

"You know why I hate girls like you?" I inquired; idly drawing with my long and sharp fingernail on her pale cheek. I felt her shiver in fear while the two men—or rather _boys_—stood by watching the scene unfold.

"It's because of how brainless you really are." I applied more pressure to my fingernail.

"It's because girls like **you** are the cowards. _Whores _like **you** deserve nothing but the miserable lives you have been groomed for. The lives you are doomed to live." With each sentence I scratched deeper into her 'perfect' face, "While I choose my _own_ life, my _own_ destiny, instead of bumming off rich guys like Malfoy here, I _choose_ how I live. You, Parkinson, know nothing of courage, so I think you should just shut the hell up." I pull my hand back and slap her. Hard—hard enough to send her sprawling to the floor. I bend down next to her, placing my hands on my thighs for balance; completely unaware that my skirt has risen to mid thigh and two pairs of eyes were gawking at my legs.

"Do I make myself clear?" I asked sickeningly sweet. She nodded, visibly horrified at me, while clutching her right cheek where I smacked her. I grinned sinisterly.

"Good." I stated simply.

Promptly I hoisted myself to my full height and languidly strode over to the two male Slytherins who hadn't bothered to help one of their own. Too petrified to move I should say. With my malicious grin still in place, I pet Malfoy's pale cheek. I felt him shudder in what I thought to be terror. My smirk grew. I only tapped Zambini on the nose and he squeaked in alarm. I chuckled at both boys while Parkinson was still slumped on the floor of the library, grasping her obviously red cheek. Malfoy opened his mouth to speak but I wasn't gonna listen.

"I bid you all adieu then." I mockingly curtsied and flashed them a sarcastic smile before picking up my books; leave the Slytherins scared out of their wits in the library of all places.

As soon as I'm out of there I pumped my free fist into the air with a hissing "Yes". I felt good to finally give what Parkinson was clearly looking for. It certainly brightened up my mood anyway.

Realizing I missed lunch I made a bee line for the kitchens for some leftovers. While I ate a turkey sandwich at the breakfast bar in the kitchens my mind drifted. Another lonely Christmas. I sighed. Harry, Ginny and Ron had left early to the Burrow. Certainly they were having a lovely time, without me of course. I was invited to go but I opted to stay back, not only for the Weasley's—including Harry—to spend the holiday together, but for me to, as usual, get some homework done.

I sighed and looked at the sandwich whom had two green olives for eyes staring back at me.

"What are you looking at you stupid sandwich? Do you know how sad I'm going to be? Alone on Christmas Eve?" I sighed, "Of _course_, you don't! You're a bloody sandwich!" I yelled at it.

"Yelling at a sandwich Granger? You know that's the first sign of insanity. Or is it the third?" a very male voice whispered from behind me. I whirled around on the swivel chair I was perched upon, my legs bumping into the thighs of none other than Draco Malfoy. An arrogant grin was plastered on his face. Roughly his hands caught my thighs in his grasp. I didn't bother to struggle.

"Let go of me." I whispered in a deadly voice, "or else you'll end up like Parkinson."

Instead of releasing my legs in disgust he merely grinned in response. His reaction threw me off causing me to frown.

"An excellent job on that one I might add." His smirk never leaving his face. I was so startled that I left my face unguarded, astonishment and repulsion rise onto my face.

"How can you do that? How could you not help one of your own?" I spitted out in revulsion, "You Slytherins know **nothing** of the word loyalty do you?"

I noticed his smirk wavered for a second before it returned.

"Obviously not." Is his answer. Nothing less than expected from him I suppose. His presence made me on edge and I didn't like. Alone with Draco Malfoy was certainly not a good thing.

"Go away I'm trying to finish my meal in peace." I told him out of irritation. He released one of my thighs and put the hand underneath his chin, sarcastically pretending to think.

"I don't think so." Unexpectedly he leaned forward capturing my lips in a searing kiss, leaning on my thighs for support. I tried to fight him off—push him away, but it didn't work. Just as I gave up trying to wrestle him off of me, he ripped his mouth from mine and out the kitchen door he went. To say that I was surprised was an understatement—a definite understatement.

"He contradicted his words for Merlin's sake!" I cursed a loud.

The next day began uneventful with me desperately wishing it doesn't end up like all the previous days. Sadly though it wasn't meant to be. Even though Lavender was still thoroughly mad at me, I made it through breakfast unharmed.

I trudged alone and tiredly down to the dungeons for Potions. I seated myself fairly far away from Snape's desk so he couldn't criticize my work. Finally students began to filter in and take their seats. A pair of silver eyes drilled holes into me until Professor Snape strolled in through the door, waving his wand. Directions appeared on the board and everyone knew what to do.

Halfway through the potion I again felt his eyes boring into my back. It made me want to squirm in my seat but I restrained myself from doing so. Besides, it would only give him satisfaction—the satisfaction of letting him know his kiss had gotten to me, which I _certainly _hadn't.

Apparently though I wasn't paying attention because suddenly my potion exploded in my face. It spewed chunky globs of purple sludge everywhere—on top of books, desks and most sickeningly, people. No one though was more drenched in the gunk as I was. Covered from head to toe I was.

"What—pray tell—is going on here?!" Professor Snape shrieked. I flinched at his strangely shrilly voice. There was total silence, even from the Slytherins.

"What is going on here?!" Snape repeated his question more nastily. We all flinched this time. Bravely I spoke up.

"My-my potion blew up. I suppose—"

"You weren't paying attention." He finished unpleasantly. I nodded.

"50 points from Gryffindor and please Miss Granger, excuse yourself from my classroom and take a shower." The Slytherins laughed at this. Again for the second time that week I felt a blush creep over my face and I dashed from the room.

"Oh and Miss Granger! Detention with me after dinner!" he called cruelly after me. Out of his earshot I groaned. I really didn't want to. First things first though. I had to get rid of the slime on me.

After a relaxing shower and scrubbing myself clean, I reclined on my bed staring up at canopy, wishing dinner hadn't come so soon. Groggily I pulled myself off the bed and after changing into something more suitable than a large man's green shirt—like a loose t-shirt and comfy jeans—I headed down for dinner. I wasn't looking forward to dinner, not one bit.

Just outside the Great Hall entrance I spotted Draco Malfoy and his gang walking out. I was tempted to try and hide in one of the groups of people huddled outside the entryway but, regrettably, I was spotted by Parkinson.

"Get back here Mud blood! I have a bone to pick with you!" her high-pitched voice nearly rupturing my eardrums. I rubbed my ears.

"Please don't speak you over grown dog, my eardrums might start bleeding all over you." I smirked as she stepped back in disgust.

"I wouldn't be so plucky if I were you." she whispered nastily.

"And why is that?" I inquired. She grinned criminally.

"Let's just say you should watch your back Mud blood." Parkinson grinned and twirling on the tips of her toes she marched off in the other direction not closely followed by Malfoy. He stood before me still not necessarily _glaring _at me just staring—observing me.

"You can leave now." I told him. He blinked and looked _at _me this time. He turned on his heel leaving in the opposite direction as Parkinson. He brushed past my shoulder leaving me by myself to head off to detention.

What a lovely Christmas **this **is turning out to be.

Next morning. No more school and for once I was glad of it. No more chances of messing something up and having to go to the Infirmary or taking an extra shower; don't get me wrong, I love showers but I don't like that afterwards my hair turns frizzy.

I survived detention after all. I mean he only had me clean the classroom 'till it sparkled. Hell, it could've been worse. I shudder at all the things he could've had me do. Clean the store room for ingredients for example—yuck!

I jumped into bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. Tonight is Christmas Eve. I can't believe that the whole day just blew away as fast as it did. I was about to drift off to dreamland when I heard a noise.

Unwillingly I pulled myself from bed and answered the door. I glared at the unwanted visitor of the night trying to hide the fact that I was flabbergasted.

"What do you want?" I asked him curtly. He stared at me with unmoving eyes. I started to feel a little jumpy and the questions just poured from my mouth.

"What are you doing here? How the hell did you get in here? Why are you—" I tried to ask him but his mouth cut me off.

As his lips covered my own, his hands weren't static. They held a grasp on my waist, pulling me close to his muscular body with taut muscles. A short gasp escaped from my mouth as my body puzzle-pieced against his, but his mouth resumed meshing with mine.

Hands were splayed everywhere. They ran up my back making me moan. Our hips rocked as we rubbed up against each other. The friction was incredible. My hands wound themselves around his neck, raking my fingers through his baby-soft blond hair. His lips left mine and placed short butterfly kisses leading down my jaw to my neck.

"St-stop…Malfoy…" I breathed out in pants as he nipped my neck.

"You don't want me to stop." He punctuated each word with a nibble. I retracted my hands from his hair and pushed against his chest. I took a deep breath to clear my fuzzy mind.

"How would you know?" I accused him.

His chest heaved from the lack of oxygen. His light hair was tousled and his lips were puffy with redness. His eyes—his eyes were glazed over with deep, dark lust.

"We have more in common that you think." He simply replied. He went to kiss me again but I stopped him.

"What could we _possibly_ have in common?" I distanced my body from his, "You know _nothing _about me!" he eyed me curiously.

"I know you'll never be brave enough to tell Potter and Weasley how you feel about me and I know Pansy will never find out about us." A smirk emerged on his face, "and we're both alone on Christmas Eve."

"How do you know I'm alone?" she asked him heatedly. His smirk grew more demanding.

"Don't play coy. I know you're alone." He reached out to touch my cheek but I grabbed his wrist and pushed myself into his chest, smashing my lips onto his. Draco's whole body stiffened underneath my touch. For a moment I thought he changed his mind now that he didn't have the upper hand in his game. I pulled him in, thankful that Lavender was gone. I forced his back against the closed door, crushing his lips with mine. I had him pinned to the door by his shoulders. His shallow breathing made me realize he was just as surprised as I was.

I started winding my right leg against his waist, his hands clasped my hips. Draco's hands glided to my ass and hoisted me into his body. My arms wound around his neck as I crossed my ankles behind his back. As I tried to balance myself against him, my fingers dug into his shoulder blades. He groaned as my pelvis cradled his.

Clearly frustrated, he attempted to push us back onto my bed. He dropped me onto the mattress and climbed on top of me. In a flurry fervor, our night clothes were ripped from our bodies. Heated kisses were exchanged and hands roamed. He palmed my breasts inciting moans from deep within my throat. I convulsed under his hot body as his fingertips brushed my nipples. Draco's mouth made love to my neck, suckling and biting, leaving love bites along my throat.

My fingers sifted through the feathery threads of his hair. Every time he nipped my neck, I pulled on it rather roughly. Sticking two fingers into the elastic of my cotton panties, he torturously pulled them down my legs setting my skin on fire. Climbing back up my body, he traced my ankles, slowly skimming the underside of my knee and my thigh; ending with his hands clasping my hips. Finally our eyes connected—darkened silver versus chocolate brown.

I was stunned to see that in the depths of his quicksilver orbs held a sense of concern. Our lower abdomens collided and I belted out a loud moan when his encased member rubbed against my exposed mound. And then it dawned on me—what I was doing and with whom. I took a chance to look back up into his eyes. The darker they were made them seem more caring and more hypnotic. That or I was loosing my mind which wasn't too unlikely.

"I—I've never done this before." I whispered the first words said in a long time. He brushed strands of hair from my face and smiled almost endearingly.

"Don't worry—" he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, "I won't hurt you. I don't think I could if I wanted to."

The kiss he gave me then was chaste. It wasn't rough. It wasn't animalistic. It was as if he was trying to convey to me that he was telling the truth.

He pushed down his boxers with the help of my feet to bring them all the way off. He positioned his cock at my entrance and I braced myself for the pain. I inhaled sharply as the head probed the opening. I let out the breath as the tip delved further, creating friction against my slick folds. I let out a gasp of hot air as he reached my barrier. With another passionate kiss, he drove his member into my body. I yelped at the excruciating agony that erupted down there. I felt the prickling of tears well up in my eyes and spill onto my cheeks.

A pair of lips gently kissed the tears away and I opened my tightly shut eyes to see pale skin above me. Draco tilted his head forward and pressed his lips to mine.

"I'm sorry." He whispered against them.

When he started to rock against my hips I groan at the exploding sensations. It didn't take long for that dull throbbing ache in my lower tummy to pound harder until it snaps.

"Oh Draco…" I moaned out his name. My vision blurred and I swear I saw him smile at me lovingly—as if that was possible. With another long leisurely thrust he spilled his seed into my body. He hovered over my chest a moment before groaning out three startling words.

"I love you." The words are so romantic I was left speechless.

So I laid there with a naked male lying on top of me, unmistakably spent, who had just confessed his love for me. Saying that I was astonished truly didn't do what I felt at that moment justice.

"Wha-What?" I breathe against his forehead. From his head's resting place in the valley of my breasts I heard him mutter something to the effect of "Shit." Without another word, Draco pushed himself off of me and attempted to clamber out of my bed but I stopped him. I held his wrist tightly in my grasp.

"What was it you just said?" I asked him, a ray of hope brightening the depths of my heart. I looked at him, hoping that he'd answer me. His eyes penetrated mine for a few split seconds.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." His voice is deprived of emotion. I flinched inside, of course it wasn't possible for Draco Malfoy to love or even _like _anyone. The disappointment must have shown in my eyes because he closed his own.

"Let me go." he asked me monotonously.

"No." I pleaded with him, "please stay." I gently pulled on his arm. Anymore resistance is lost as he crawled back between the sheets with me. Draco spooned my body and looped his arms around my mid-section. I turned around in hair arms to a bare pale torso. I smiled lightly as I tilted my head back to meet his gaze.

"I love you too." I replied quietly, pressing a short but meaningful kiss to his lips. I buried my head into his well-built chest as I felt a blush creep over my cheeks. Draco softly stroked my hair.

"That's good to know." He murmured in response.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: ha-ha well this turned out rather strange. I stayed up 'till 2am writing this. I was coached to finish it before I went to bed by Flying Buggy, who coincidentally happened to fall asleep. I hoped you all had great holidays but importantly liked this chapter. I will eventually get around to the next here soon enough. Thank you to Baybeetricia who reviewed and to Flying Buggy who helped me finish this chapter!**


	3. A Lovely Dream

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own hp at all, just the plots—sort of.**

**Story Three**

_**A Lovely Dream**_

**----**

_He held her close. Their body heat kept them warm underneath the covers, protecting each other from the cold outside. He buried his face into her massive brown curls._

"_I love you." he whispered in her ear and pressed a light kiss beneath it. The woman in his arms turned over to face him. A light blush was still upon her beautiful face from their earlier activities. Both of their arms wrapped around the other, he placed a simple kiss to her forehead, then a passionate one to her lips._

"_I love you too." She breathed against his lips. He smiled and kissed her one last time before settling down in the bed—their legs intertwined and their arms wound around one another. Slowly but surely, the pair were lulled to sleep by the other's breathing._

She shuts the book, tears streaming down her cheeks. Another happy ending—another happy couple lying together after lustful love making. She let her head drop onto the bed she was currently laying on—completely unaware that the book slipped from her hands to the hard wood floor beneath her. Cradling her head in her arms, the girl lays sprawled across her bed.

"Why do books like these have to end so happily? Why can't something like this happen to me?" she sighs and turns over on her bed, so she's lying on her back. She kicks off her slippers and jumps from the bed to change out of her school uniform. She deals with her shirt first. Tugging the blouse off, she changes into a large deep green shirt; the one she wishes was **his**. Sighing in a depressed sort of manner, she pushes down her skirt. She unclasps her bra and pulls it off, throwing it somewhere near her dresser. Crawling into bed sleepily, she turns to look at the clock—1 AM—morning, Christmas Day. Spending another Christmas in singlesville. She sighs once again and pulls the covers up and under her chin. A yawn escapes her mouth as she rolls over, dozing off to dreamland.

**

* * *

She unconsciously feels the bed dip with an extra weight. She groans and shifts. Whatever it was is frozen—deathly still. Suddenly she gasps as a hand cups her breast, massaging it gently. She feels a second hand skim down her neck—a whisper of a caress. She pushes her chest up into their hand as a longing sigh tumbles from her lips. Her fingers grasp the bed sheets beneath her as she wriggles as the hands travel all over her needy body.**

**Her thoughts are jumbled as she lets the desire continue. **

"**What am I doing?! I shouldn't be letting this person have their wicked way with me—"**

**Her thoughts are broken by a mouth joining the hands in pleasuring her. Her breath hitches as the mouth devours her. It's hot cavern encasing her breast makes her yelp every time they suckle on it. She opens her eyes to complete and utter darkness. She panics but reassuring hands envelope her in a hug. Instantly her body relaxes but her mind doesn't. Questions bounce around in her head. Who is this? Why can't I see?**

"**It's ok…" a male voice hushes her.**

"**Who are you?" she curses herself as she stutters in a shaky voice.**

"**Wouldn't you like to know?" he teases not only with his words but with his hands as they have circled downward to stroke her inner thighs. One hand ventures to the crux of her legs. A single finger glides up and over her entrance. She thrusts upward toward his hand in hopes of more. Another finger slips underneath the barrier of her panties and 'tickles' her groin. By now she's squirming beneath his ministrations and she can't help but groan.**

**Surprisingly, she's not afraid, his voice soothing her. She's enjoying his touches—his mouth on her neck nibbling and kissing like they were lovers. She becomes brave and releases her fingers from the sheets beneath her to feel his body that is now lying beside her. What shocks her is when her hands meet a naked chest, she lets slip a gasp. The man—boy—chuckles roughly.**

**He clasps one of her hands and leads it down his bare, obviously muscular, abs to his lower abdomen. Her fingers reach no resistance—no boxer or briefs. He's completely naked. A revelation hits her and her breathing turns erratic. He either came here nude or his clothes are strewn across the floor along with her skirt and shirt. She groans as she imagines both scenarios in her head.**

"**Have you ever done this?" he asks huskily, "Have you ever touched a man's dick?"**

**It's a simple question but her mind draws a blank, and her heart clenches. He continues in a husky tone sending jolts throughout her body.**

"**Do you know what you do to me every time you bend over in class? I just want to back you up into that desk and fuck you right then in there, in front of anyone and everyone. God I've wanted to do this forever." He whispers into her ear as he rubs himself against her. Long, satisfying groans issue from his lips. They send shivers down her spine.**

**No she's never done this. She's never had a horny teenage boy on top of her practically dry humping her nearly naked body. She never thought anyone would think such naughty bits about her when she simply leaned down to pick up her bag. She moans as his fingers reach her curls. He slides his fingers into her wetness and she breathes out groans of "more" and "faster". He complies with her wishes by doing exactly as she says. The uncomfortable itch that has spread throughout her body is now coiling like a spring in her gut. Her body convulses as the helix snaps.**

"**Oh Gods!" she screams to him and the ceiling above. Her breaths come out in large gasps as if she has been holding her breath under water for a lone time. As she regains her breathing she hears chuckling.**

"**Not the gods dear, only me." she can feel his smirk, "You look beautiful when you cum did you know that?" he whispers against her cheek. A low groan rumbles in her throat at his sultry voice. An answering moan falls from his lips as her fingers grip around his length and squeeze gently. It's her turn to smirk. She is suddenly compelled to flip them over so she's on top.**

"**Ah ah ah," he tsks, "Don't get cocky my dear." He spins them back over so he's above her naked body once again. He rubs himself against her exposed mound.**

"**Oooohhh!" she whimpers as their sexes collide. He teases her by brushing his dick everywhere but where she needs it most.**

"**Please, please!" she begs him.**

"**Please what my dear?" he whispers hotly licking her ear's outer shell, "What do you want?"**

**She groans feverishly as his blistering words singe her eardrums. She's never felt as wanton as she is at this moment. She wants this so bad it feels as if she'll wither and die if she doesn't get it.**

**He lets go of his cock and moves his fingers to cup her cunt. She shrieks as his fingers enter her passage. His ministrations on her body are relentless.**

"**Please! I need you inside of me! Please dear GODS I need you!" she exclaims zealously. Her eyes are screwed shut but she can almost FEEL his devious grin.**

"**As you wish my lady." And with that he thrusts his length inside her.**

**Crying out as he fills her, she falls into a state of total ecstasy. Never in her life has she felt so utterly sated. She sighs blissfully. Then, he rocks into her hips and she calls out to the heavens. The pain that she felt for a split second has evaporated into thin air. Her moans correspond to his penetrations—in and out, cry and shout. A familiar coiling starts to form in the pit of her stomach. With one last shove into her wet entrance, she lets loose.**

"**Oh!" she climaxes—hard. Her body still trembles as he continues to push into her.**

"**C'mon on, babe. Don't stop now." He lustfully growls as his thrusts grow wild and unpredictable. Her screams continue to after her release.**

"**Oh Hermioneeee." He groans as, he finally lets go, unable to hold on any longer, spilling his seed into her awaiting body. The sound of panting fills the room. He slumps onto her body, unable to hold himself up any longer, spent.**

**She opens her eyes. It's still pitch black—she's unable to see a thing. she wants to ask him who he is, why he came to her, how he knows her, but most of all she wants to see the pupils of his eyes when he tells her he wants her.**

**Their breathing quiets down. He pulls out of her and falls to her side with a grunt. She feels his presence next to her and cuddles into his shoulder. **_"It's almost like in the book." _**She thinks and sighs contently as he strokes her hair. He brushes aside the sticky, sweaty strands of hair that stuck to her forehead.**

"**I love you Hermione." He murmurs as he slips into a slumber.**

**Her heart soars and she feels like crying. It's like she's always dreamed. Her romantic happy ending. Happily she buries her face into his chest and joins him in the dream world. Although, unknown to her, he is still awake and feels the tears streaming onto his bare pale chest. He hugs her closer to his body and follows her to dreamland…**

* * *

Groggily she rubs the sleep from her eyes and looks around the room. Empty except of her and five other beds. Sighing, she falls onto her back and notices how cold it's gotten. Looking down she nearly jumps out of her skin when she realizes she butt naked in her own bed. She freaks out.

"What they hell happened last night?!" she panics. Then she remembers her dream. The young man who had come to her bed—who fucked her into her own mattress. She shivers as she remembers his body against hers. An itch beginning to erupt in her gut. She shakes her head.

"It was a dream, get over it." she coaches herself. Gathering her bathroom things, she heads to the bathroom across the hall. 1She is unaware of the scribbled note set on her bedside table, her name written in very precise and loopy writing. Next to it is a small, green and silver wrapped jewelry shaped box with a small green bow on it.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: Heehee I wonder what everyone thinks of this heehee ;) I WAS gonna post it on New Years day but I didn't get around to it… I hope everyone likes it anyway. Please review ;) Constructive criticism would be VERY much appreciated. **


End file.
